May The Best Experiment Win
by petitprincess
Summary: 627 returns to Okinawa. He was being chased by another experiment. The experiment wants to kill him. But, he makes it interesting by making a competition with him. Will 627 win? Or will Angel, have to fall in love with that pervert?
1. The New Experiment

It was a calm day in Okinawa. At least as calm it could be with Stitch there. But, even he wasn't causing any trouble. Actually he was practicing some karate in the yard. Yuna and Angel were watching. Angel asked, "Why is he training anyway?" Yuna answered, "Do you remember 627?" Angel started growling. Yuna gave a nervous smile. She continued, "Well he sent us note saying he's coming by. He said it was urgent and an-" Stitch interrupted, "He's going to attack me." Yuna rolled her eyes. Yuna questioned, "If he was going to attack you, why would he send a letter?" Stitch didn't answer. Jumba and Pleakley came out. Jumba was holding a remote. Jumba announced, "We don't have to be worrying about attack." He pressed the button, and a wired fence came around the house. Yuna looked puzzled. She walked over to the fence and asked, "How's this gonna-" She electrocuted by the fence. Pleakley said, "It's also electrocuted." Yuna agonized, "Duly noted." BooGoo patted Yuna's shoulder then, started biting Stitch's ear. He kept on swiping at her. All of them jumped 'cause, they heard a boom. Angel pondered, "He can't be here already." Stitch went onto the roof, saw a black and white ship, and it was smoking. Could 627 be in danger? It crashed into the forest. Stitch jumped off the roof and hit the fence. He ended up getting electrocuted. Jumba laughed, "Sorry, for not raising fence 626." Stitch said, "Haga blah."

*15 minutes later*

Stitch and Yuna finally gained consciousness. The ship landed a few miles away from the spiritual stone. Stitch ran over to the ship. The hatch was open. Stitch sniffed the ground and picked up an 627's scent. Stitch ran towards 627. Yuna yelled, "Stitch, wait for us!" Unfortunately, they're slower than Stitch. Even Angel is slower. Stitch found 627 laying on the beach. He seemed to be breathing heavy. Stitch ran to him and asked, "Is cousin okay?" 627 shook his head. He was too tired to talk. Stitch grabbed 627's arm and started dragging him. Yuna and the others finally caught up with him. They saw 627 badly damaged. Yuna helped Stitch with carrying 627. Even Stitch, hoped that he was okay.

*out in space somewhere*

Hamsterviel was watching the fight in space with 627, and another ship. He laughed, "627 is going to be weak after the fight. Now we can bring MY experiment out. So he can stalk him like, something that is good at stalking." 625 quipped, "Wow! How'd you come up with that?" Hamsterviel yelled, "Shut up! Gantu, where is my experiment?" Gantu came in with a capsule. Hamsterviel ordered, "Well, open it you walking whale!" Gantu growled and said, "Yes, Dr. Hamsterviel." He pressed the button. A male experiment came out. He was a tan color, he pale yellow underbelly and eye patches, He has white claws, three brown thick horns, blue patches on his forearms, legs, and back, his ears are small and pointy, the claws on his feet are thick, and kind curve(it kind looks like the top of a shoe), his tail is kind of long(it kind of looks like an alligators tail except it has no plates), his eyes are charcoal, and his pupils are white. He smiled at Hamsterviel. Hamsterviel asked, "How'd it go? Is he dead?" The experiment had an Australian accent. he answered, "It was explosion of excitement and not yet."

*back on earth*

Jumba was looking at to see if 627 had any wounds. Luckily, he didn't had any. He slowly started waking up. He looked at Stitch. Instead of seeing Stitch he saw the experiment. He kicked Stitch in the chest. Stitch went flying back into the wall. When vision came, he noticed that he kicked Stitch. 627 started looking around. He asked, "Did another ship follow?" Everyone shook there heads. He continued on looking. Pleakley asked, "What happened? You look like your scared." 627 tackled Pleakley. He roared, "I'm not scared! I'm just making sure he's not here." Angel asked, "Who?" 627 didn't answer. Angel got up and got in his face. She repeated, "Who?" 627 laughed, "You got guts, pinky." Angel growled. 627 continued, "I don't know who it was. All I know it was another experiment. But, its not an experiment I'm familiar with." He took out his communicator. He presses a button and the picture of the experiment comes up. 627 asked, "Have any of you seen it?" Jumba pondered, "It could be 628." 627 didn't think so. Yuna asked, "How long are you staying." Stitch also asked, "When can you leave?" Yuna glared at Stitch. 627 shrugged. 627 answered, "It depends on how bad the damage is." They heard another sonic boom. 627 was the first one to run outside. He saw Gantu's ship. He didn't know if the experiment was working with them. But, it made sense. Gantu's ship landed in front of their house. The hatch opened up and the experiment walked out. Stitch lunged at him. The experiment grabbed his leg and threw him back. He hopped of the hatch opening. Gantu's ship flew off. 627 ran back inside the house. The experiment walked towards the house. Stitch got in attacking position and growled at him. The experiment ignored him. He started looking around the house. He got to the point, "Where is 627? I know he's in here." Yuna got in front of him. She ranted, "Who are you? Why do you want 627?" he answered, "My name is Stitchimar, and Hamsterwheel needs 627. That's all I'm gonna say. Now then." Stitchimar grabbed Yuna by the collar and lifted her. He continued, "Where is 627?"

*meanwhile*

627 was in Yuna's room. He was hoping that Stitchimar wouldn't find him. He heard a lot of yelling. He started feeling guilty. He took a deep breath and walked out.

*main room*

Everyone was arguing. Stitch was trying to stay out of it. Stitchimar stopped and smiled. Yuna looked and saw 627. 627 looked really scared. Stitchimar lunged at 627 jumped out of the way. Yuna yelled, "I thought you were gonna take him to Hamsterviel." Stitchimar, "You couldn't tell I was lying." Stitchimar took out a blaster. He was about pull the trigger. Until he saw Angel. He smirked at her. He wolf whistled her. Angel turned her head and ignored. 627 saw an opportunity. He was getting ready to pounce. Yuna stopped him. Yuna interjected, "There's gotta be a better way to settle this." Stitch shouted, "Competition." Stitchimar understood. He explained, "Alright we'll have a competition. Who's the best experiment?" 627 agreed, "If I win, you have to leave." Stitchimar laughed, "If I win. Which I will. I get to kill you and date that beautiful pink goddess." Angel gasped. Stitch started to regret the idea. Stitchimar held out his hand. He said, "Deal?" 627 looked at Angel. 627 mouthed, "I'm sorry." He shook his hand. Angel felt like crying. Stitchimar's tail extended and wrapped around Angel. The tip of his tail tickled her chin. She hesitated not to laugh. Stitchimar's tail still wrapped around her. He went behind her and whispered, "Don't cry. I don't want my date to be upset when I win." He licked her cheek. Stitch lunged at him again. Stitchimar grabbed his throat and dropped him. His tail unwrapped Angel. He asked, "So where can I sleep?" Everyone's jaw dropped. He chuckled, "What? You thought I was gonna sleep somewhere else." Yuna showed him to the guest room. Stitchimar winked at Angel. Angel felt disgusted. Stitch asked, "Did you enjoy that?" Angel was lost for words. 627 consoled her, "Don't worry, I promise I'll win the competition." Angel smiled at him. When he left she groaned, "I'm doomed."

* * *

><p><strong>My attempt at making a Stitch! fanfic. I will continue based on hits and reviews. Please Review. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Let The Competition Begin

It was 9:35AM and the competition starts in 65min. Yuna and Stitch were figuring out the different events. Angel came out of her room with a disgusted look. Yuna asked, "What's wrong?" Angel held up a French maid outfit with a really short skirt. Angel snapped, "I'm gonna kill him!" Stitch smiled. He was imagining what Angel would look like. Angel smacked him. Angel asked, "How many events are there?" Stitch answered, "We have Agility, Speed, Roar-" Yuna interrupted, "Roar?" Angel answered, "It's kind of like a lion roar. Except, when an experiment does it, you may fly backwards." Yuna laughed nervously. Stitch continued, "Weight, Retrieve, and the Secret Bonus round." Angel asked, "What's the secret bonus round?" Stitch smiled, "If I told you it won't be a secret." Angel rolled her eyes. Stitchimar came out yawning. He asked, "Did you get my gift?" Angel answered, "I'll be burning it later." She smiled but, she was glaring at him to. He saw the paper for the events. He asked, "What's the secret bonus round?" Stitch groaned, "It's _secret_for a reason!" Stitchimar's tail wrapped around Stitch, and started straggling him like a cobra. He reminded Stitch, "I'm _deadly_ for a reason!" Yuna yelled, "Put him down!" Stitchimar just dropped him. He looked at the clock: 9:57. He ordered, "Wake up 627. He needs to get ready." Stitch and Yuna glared at him. Yuna sighed and got up to wake 627.

*pier*

627 and Stitchimar were getting ready for their first event. A few experiments came to watch them. Jumba and Pleakley came to. For some weird reason, Pleakley was wearing a gown and had opera glasses. Yuna announced, "Thank you everyone for coming. The first event for this competition will be: Weight. The two competitors will get the same starting weight: 25,000lbs. The weight will increase. Whoever drops down first, loses. The weights will be dropped by this fishing vessel. Which I have no idea how Stitch, got it here? Competitors, are you ready?" They nodded. She continued, "Alright, drop 'em!" The two cranes from the vessel dropped the weights. The two experiments had no problem with the first weight. The vessel grabbed the two weights and dropped 45,000lbs. Still both of them had no trouble. Yuna gestured the person to raise the pounds higher. The next one was 78,000lbs. Stitchimar held up with one finger and was twirling it around. 627 was struggling with it. He dropped down to one knee. But, he was still determined to keep it up. The next one was 85,000lbs. Stitchimar was struggling, but not as much as 627. Everyone was cheering for him. 627 yelled, "I give up!" The weight dropped on him. Stitchimar put down his weight. He laughed, "Was there really any doubt?" Every ran to help 627. It took 15 out of the 20 experiments there. Stitch asked, "Are you hurt?" 627 whined, "Just my pride and a few ribs." Stitchimar asked, "When are we gonna start the next event?" Angel yelled, "Can't you tell that he's hurt?" Stitchimar mimicked, "_Can't you tell that he's hurt?_ Can't **you** tell that I want you?" Angel growled at him. She exclaimed, "I will never marry, nor date you!" Stitchimar tried seducing her by going behind her, and caressing her cheek. He threatened, "You will be after this competition. Every time you yell at me or refuse to be near me. Your gonna know the meaning of "being in hell". Angel was gonna cry but, stopped when she saw Stitchimar glaring at her. She tried her best to hold it back. She came over to help 627.

*11:00PM*

627 was still healing form the competition. Stitchimar was in his room talking to Hamsterviel. Hamsterviel asked, "Is he dead yet?" Stitchimar answered, "No he isn't. But, I need to break his spirit first." Hamsterviel shouted, "I did not order you to break sprits. I ordered you to-" Stitchimar cut off the signal. He heard footsteps. Yuna went into his room. He was asleep. She was getting to leave out, until she saw a weird watch in his arm. She didn't dare go near him. She took a picture of it with the device that Jumba gave her. Stitchimar's eyes popped open. She walked out of his room.

*hallway*

Yuna bumped into Stitchimar. Yuna lied, "I was just getting a drink-" Stitchimar threatened, "If you show that picture to anyone. I **will** rip your friend's heart. That is a definite promise. Hand me the device." Yuna had no choice but to listen. She handed him it. His eyes started glowing, then the communicator started sparking and smoking. Then he crushed it in his hand. Yuna was really scared. Stitchimar leered, "Don't be afraid. At least not yet." He walked back into his room. Yuna couldn't believe what she let into her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Stitchimar is freaking crazy. I feel so bad for Yuna and Angel. Please read and review.<strong>


	3. Stitchmar's Backstory

*9:30AM*

Yuna had a hard time sleeping last night. Since Stitchimar scared her. She went into 627's room to check on him. He wasn't moving around as much, and his bruises started turning a purplish blue color. Stitchimar came out of his room. Yuna jumped when she heard him. He asked, "When is the next competition?" Yuna answered nervously, "I don't think we can do it. 627 looks pretty bad and-" Stitchimar interrupted, "I already know he's ugly." Yuna yelled, "We can't have the competition, okay!" Stitchimar swiped Yuna across the face. Yuna tried not to scream or cry. Stitchimar yanked her collar; she was right in his face. He whispered, "Yell at me again. Next time I'm going for your throat." Yuna nodded. He let go of her, and walked back into his room. Yuna was paralyzed for a moment. She couldn't tell if Stitchimar was torturing her, or toying with her. She didn't think about it anymore and went into 627's room.

*Guest Room*

Yuna was sitting at the foot of his bed. When he opened up his eyes, he smiled weakly. He may have been weak but, his eyes were so lively. Yuna asked, "Why does he hate you so much?" His smile faded. He sighed, "I lied I do know Stitchimar." Yuna's eyes went wide. But, she also was very interested. 627 continued, "When I was working with Hamsterviel, he showed me this new experiment."

_*Flashback*_

_627 was reactivated a few months back. Hamsterviel was showing him his very own experiment. Gantu and 625 were watching too. Hamsterviel announced, "I'm pleased to show you my very own experiment." 625 joked, "Everyone shield your eyes. It may be an ugly one." When Stitchimar got activated, he immediately pinned 627 to the ground. He started choking him. Hamsterviel shouted, "That's enough!" Stitchimar let go of him. Gantu asked, "What's he supposed to do?" Hamsterviel asked, "He's supposed to help 627 with his mission. So he can get rid of that 626." 627 growled at him. Then he got a devious idea._

_*next day* _

_627 was getting the ship ready for departure. Stitchimar was getting ready to board. 627 smirked at his idea. He went over to Stitchimar. He ordered, "What are you doing? At the last minute Hamsterviel, ordered you to stay here. Just in case; something goes wrong." Stitchimar got confused but, didn't refuse an order. He ran back into the main room. Gantu, 625, and Hamsterviel walked to the ship. Gantu asked, "Where is-" Hamsterviel interrupted, "I am the only one who'll be doing the questioning. Now, where is my experiment?" 627 quickly answered, "He got a head start." They fell for it and got into the ship. At the last minute Stitchimar, realized he'd been tricked. When he ran to the launch pad, they already were gone. Stitchimar felt like crying, but that was easily replaced with anger. He wanted revenge on 627._

_*Few days later*_

_627 returned to space, still on Gantu's scooter. Then soon he was attacked by an unknown space craft. When the ship swooped by again, 627 jumped on the ship. When the hatch opened, a ray gun hit 627 and he fell flat on his back on top of an asteroid. His back was stinging immensely. When his vision became less blurry, he wasn't too surprised to see Stitchimar attacking him. He was surprised to see the well-crafted ship. 627 smirked, "I see you've been busy." Stitchimar leered, "Well you have to do something while trapped in space alone. Where were you?"627 laughed, "You've been traveling." Stitchimar took in a deep breath. He finally said, "Must be nice seeing different places, whenever you want. Of course I wouldn't know that. Well, good-bye." He pulled out a type of Taser gun and zapped 627. 627 fell unconscious._

_*Flashback end*_

627 sighed, "I was found by an alien family. I guess Stitchimar found out because; he found me and killed everyone there. Every single family that took me in, he just killed them. It also seemed like he was getting stronger by every visit. I guess he's hoping to end it all. May be I should let him." Yuna yelled, "No don't let him! If you do he'll think he's stronger than anyone here! Do you want that?" 627 shook his head. He asked, "What about the competition? We're still having it, right?" Yuna shouted, "Forget the competition! It's not fair that he's treating you like this." 627 was really confused. 627 asked, "So, what are we going to do?" Yuna thought for a moment. She shrugged; 627 felt stupid listening. Overhearing the conversation Stitch came in and yelled, "Take him out!" The two looked at him. He continued, "Why don't we take him out to dinner? It'll probably help 627 be friends with him." 627 immediately shook his head. 627 was about to say something; Yuna interjected, "That's a great idea! What do you think 627!" 627 smiled sheepishly and exclaimed, "Yeah! It's a great idea I can't wait!" Yuna and Stitch were really excited. When they left out 627 felt very nauseous.

*9 o'clock PM*

Yuna, Stitch, Angel, 627, and Stitchimar went out to eat. Her grandmother thought it was best for them to go alone. Jumba had important things to attend to, and Pleakley was too afraid to go. They went to Ono Kau Kau: it was a Hawaiian restaurant in Okinawa. Angel got Lomi Lomi Salmon, Stitch got Kalua pork, Yuna got Okazu, Stitchimar got Shoyu Chicken, and 627 didn't get anything. Yuna asked, "Are you sure you don't wanna eat 627?" He slowly nodded. Stitchimar got up and asked, "May I be excused?" Yuna nodded. As Stitchimar was walking out, he eyed 627. 627 tried to reduce his temptation to follow; but he did anyway. Stitch followed 627; he took his food with him.

*outside*

When both Stitch and 627 got out, they didn't see him anywhere. Stitchimar was waiting up on the roof. 627 was the first to turn around, and Stitchimar pounced down on him. He got ready to slash his throat; until Stitch blast him off of 627 with a blaster. Stitch asked, "Youga okay." 627 nodded. Stitchimar started growling he charged at the two. Both 627 and Stitch jumped out of the way. Stitchimar hit his head against a tree. When 627 landed on the ground, he winced at the pain. He looked at Stitchimar and laughed at him. 627 heard a loud crackling sound. He looked around, and all the sudden a huge tree fell on top of him. Stitchimar blew out flames and set the tree on fire. He laughed at the very thought of 627's skin getting singed. Stupidly, Stitch grabbed a fire extinguisher and blasted Stitchimar. Then he used it on the tree. He found 627 and pulled him out, parts of 627's fur was burned. Stitchimar laughed, "That's not too bad. But, let's see if **I** can make it worse." He blew fire again. Stitch used the fire extinguisher; some got into Stitchimar's mouth. He used it again only to find out it was empty. Stitch chuckled, "Hehe, Soka?" Stitchimar punched him in the gut. Stitch's coughing was really hoarse. Stitchimar growled, "I didn't even hit you that hard." He picked up a car. He laughed, "But, when I hit you now, it'll probably kill you. Well at least I hope." He hit 627 and Stitch with the car. They went flying into the restaurant. They knocked over a few tables. Stitch's body was aching. 627 could swear his bruises were bleeding. When they looked outside Stitchimar wasn't there anymore. They were happy and relieved. Angel ran over to them and sighed, "It was Stitchimar." They nodded. Yuna gestured them that they're leaving now. The three aliens followed her.

*10:45*

When they got home Stitchimar was waiting on the roof. Stitchimar asked, "What took you guys so long?" No one answered him. Stitchimar jumped down, he tapped Angel's butt with his tail. Angel shot him a glare. Stitchimar smiled at the beaten up 627 and Stitch. He grabbed their ears to make them stop. He whispered, "I only went easy on you two. Next time I promise, **I will** pull out both of your hearts. Forget that I'd rather cut you both open. Sure it's a slow painful death but, it's going to make me laugh!" He laughed as he walked away from them. Stitch felt a cold chill go up his spine, but 627 regretted that he ever listened to Yuna.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I want to know in your reviews, if you think that Stitchimar is just doing this due to sadness. Or he's doing it for the fun. Which do you think? Please Review.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Stitch! characters. I also don't own Stitchimar. **


	4. Stitchimar You're So Crazy

*Morning 10:30 AM*

627 had a hard time sleeping. He only could think about Stitchimar breaking in his room. He tried to get some sleep at the moment. He opened his eyes a few seconds later to see Stitchimar over him. Stitchimar leered, "It's time for our competition." 627 groaned, "Why are you doing this to me? Alright I apologize. Is that better?" Stitchimar shook his. He growled, "It'll be better once you start coughing up blood." He yanked 627 out of bed. He grabbed his arm and forced him out his room.

*Main Room*

Everyone was worried about the competition. Once Stitchimar and 627 was in there, Stitch announced, "The current event is roar. Who can do the best roar? From personal experience, I think 627 will win." Stitchimar growled a little. Yuna continued, "We're going to go to the old farm cite. It's been abandoned for years. It's just a few miles up the road. Is everyone ready?" As unison except 627 said, "Let's go!" Everyone followed Stitch and Yuna. Stitchimar had to drag 627 out of the house.

*Few miles later*

There were two old farm houses. There was moss covering the windows, the walls had holes, and the roof had a huge hole on the top. They arrived at the houses. Stitch put two scarecrows in front of the two houses. The competitors took their places. Stitch announced, "Whoever knocks the scarecrow the farthest wins. GO!" 627 roared and knocked his scarecrow through the barn and out behind it. Stitchimar refused to roar at his. Stitch asked, "What's wrong?" Stitchimar explained, "How do I know that if 627 rigged mine? 627 could've filled it up with something heavy." 627 rolled his eyes. He wasn't buying it at all. Everybody else was though. 627 sighed, "I didn't do anything." Stitchimar had an evil grin that spread across his face. He laughed, "Prove it." 627 went in front of the scarecrow and shook it. Stitchimar still wasn't convinced. He rolled his eyes and continued to shake the scarecrow. Stitchimar roared and sent 627 flying back. Angel shouted, "Are you okay?" 627 replied, "His went farther than mine." Stitch kind of laughed. Stitchimar went behind Angel and licked her neck. He whispered, "I can see that we are gonna have a great future together." When he walked away Angel cried, "I'm dying inside." Everyone ran over to 627 to help.

*2:30 PM*

It took them three hours to help 627 up and an additional one hour to get back home. Of course Stitchimar did nothing. When they got back, 627 were resting his weight on Angel's and Stitch's back. Stitchimar grabbed Angel and started measuring her. Stitch of course fell down because of 627's weight. Angel asked, "I'm afraid to ask, but what're you doing?" He answered, "Fitting you for your dress." Angel had a confused look on her face. He continued, "It's an outfit for our date soon." Angel's ears and jaw dropped to the ground. Stitchimar gave her a cocktail dress. Angel rolled her eyes and walked into her room. Stitchimar smiled as she walked away.

Stitch pushed 627 off of and gasped for air. 627 growled, "I'm not that heavy." Stitch asked, "Why are you acting like that to Angel?" Stitchimar answered, "If she's going to be **my** trophy wife. She has to look the part." Angel asked, "Is it supposed to feel tight?" The boys' mouth dropped. Angel was wearing a red and black cocktail dress; it was red at the top, and black at the bottom. The dress didn't fluff out at the bottom. The dress had no straps. It also fit her very tightly, so her curves really showed on the dress. They boy experiments were panting. Angel got disgusted and threw a vase at them. The vase hit 627's forehead. Angel sighed and tried getting the dress off. She said, "It's stuck." Stitchimar laughed, "That's the point. Now I get to see you in that tight dress all day." Angel growled at him. Stitchimar walked back into his room. Stitch got close to Angel and consoled, "I like your dress." She looked at him and said, "Oh, shut up."

*In Stitchimar's room*

He was looking at chalkboard, which had different pictures on it. Stitchimar set up ways to make him automatically win the competition. He laughed, "I'm surprised 627 actually went in front of the scarecrow. Sure the scarecrow is lighter, but his fur is slick so he'll go farther. It's also a good thing that I switched the weights. I would've lost that one." He looked at a picture of Angel. He sighed, "She may be the only comfort I'll get in this world. What can I say? I love feisty woman." He heard a knock on the door. He put a tarp over the chalkboard and put it into the closet. He asked, "Who is it?" The voice groaned, "Its Angel." Stitchimar swooned, "Come in."

She entered the room. She had a murderous look on her face. He asked, "What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?" Angel nodded, "Yes. I want you to get out. You're practically molesting me." Stitchimar asked, "Does Stitch ever do the things that I do?" Angel felt like choking him at the moment. Unfortunately, she knows that she's weaker than him. She answered, "No he doesn't and I'm glad." Stitchimar narrowed his eyes. He smiled, "Really. Are you _really_ glad?" Angel quipped, "Are you_ really_ doing that to me?" Stitchimar continued, "That's why you 'can't stand it'." Angel looked confused. He went on, "C'mon Angel admit it. You like the things I do." Angel shook her head. She was lost for words. Stitchimar took steps closer towards her. Her heart was beating fast like a humming bird. He wrapped his tail around her. He whispered, "Just say you love me. Then this whole thing could be over with."

She shouted, "No!" She was hoping that someone heard her. Unfortunately, no one did. She opened up the door and he immediately closed it. He pinned her up against the door. She hissed, "Leave me alone." He whispered smoothly, "The only reason you don't like is because Stitch is around. But, you really love it." She hesitated, "I…I…" He drew in closer to her body. He swooned, "Kiss me and you'll forget every…little…thing but, us." Angel tried to force herself no to. She repeated but now sounding less confident, "No I won't." Every detail in the background seemed to disappear from reality. She felt his warm breath and his hand sliding down her sides. But, she seemed to be really focused on Stitchimar's eyes and voice. Stitchimar smiled, "Yes you do." He licked her forehead. He continued, "Just one kiss, everything will be alright. I promise." She leaned in to kiss him. When they were a few inches from touching, a plasma bolt hit his eye.

Instantaneously, reality came back to Angel. She looked really confused on what just happened. Stitchimar groaned as he rubbed his eye. Someone pulled Angel out of his room. He growled when he went out of his room to notice that they're gone. He whispered, "So close." He slammed the door shut.

*Roof 8:30 PM*

Angel tried to examine where she was, or even what just happened. She looked to her right and saw Stitch. She asked, "What just happened? Why did you do that?" Stitch sighed, "He was going to kiss you. What he was saying to you would really happen if he kissed you." Angel tried to recall what he said. Her head was hurting really bad as if she was having a hangover. She groaned, "My head really hurts. I don't think I remember what he said at all." Stitch thought for a bit. _Maybe he told her to forget. She probably got minor a dosage. _She looked up and saw the moon. Angel gasped, "What time is it?" He answered, "8:30." Angel's expression was mixed with confusion and regret. She sighed, "It's sad because I can't remember a thing." Stitch said, "You'll remember in the morning." She nodded. Stitch told her to wait. She didn't have a problem doing so.

Stitch climbed down from the roof and looked inside the house. Luckily, Stitchimar wasn't inside the house. A voice behind him snarled, "Looking for me." Stitch got pulled down from his ears, and got thrown into the stone wall. The blast created a whole lot of dust in the air. Stitch coughed and gasped when he saw Stitchimar. His left side of his face looked severely burned, and an eye patch was over his left eye. Stitchimar grabbed Stitch's throat, he didn't squeeze it though. He looked over and saw knife on the picnic table. He laid Stitch on the table, he took out his retractable arms, the claws sharpened so he can sharpen the knife, and he shouted, "**Hey Angel! If you don't want your boyfriend dead, you'll show your face right now! On the count of three! One…**" Stitch shouted, "I'll be fine Angel!" "**Two…**" "Don't fall for it!" "**Have it your way!**" Stitch closed his eyes and got ready for the impact.

When he opened his eyes he saw Stitchimar shaking violently. When he stopped he passed out. Stitch looked up, he saw Angel, 627, Pleakley, Jumba, and Yuna. Angel had a Taser in her hand. He sighed, "I'm so glad you guys ignored me. Now get this psycho off of me." They smiled at him and helped him out.

*Midnight*

Stitchimar was inside a containment unit. Jumba explained, "There's nothing to be worrying about. It's completely indestructible." Angel and Stitch were sleeping next to each other. Angel had her head on his chest. Stitch's arm was wrapped around her. Yuna smiled, "It's nice to see those two together. What if he does get out?" Jumba explained, "If he tries to get out it'll shock him. I doubt it'll keep him from trying but, there's nothing to worry about." Everyone left out the room except 627. He bent down to get good look at him. Stitchimar's eyes shot open. 627 shouted, "**It's Night of the Living Dead!**" Stitchimar growled and tried to rip apart the container. It seemed like every single time it would shock him, he would just push harder. The machine went into overload. The electricity went critical that it knocked out all the power.

627 whispered, "Oh no. This is bad." He heard a loud noise and saw bright light enter the room. 627 noticed that Stitchimar left the house. 627 shouted, "So, that means no competition." Stitchimar appeared from the roof. Stitchimar's eye looked crazy. 627 jumped back. Stitchimar grabbed his ears and yanked him forward. He leered, "There'll be a competition. But tell them to advance to the bonus round," 627 nodded slowly. Stitchimar ran back to the roof. Everyone ran into the room. Angel asked, "Are you okay?" 627 whispered, "I'm dead."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe i did that to Angel. But, it was just to show how crazy he really is. Don't worry the next chapter will not be the ending. Please review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Stitch! characters. I don't own Stitchimar, Captainoimar does.**


End file.
